Mr and Mrs Redfox
by Levy McGarden-Redfox
Summary: Levy and Gajeel have been married three years. Gajeel takes on a mission that he can't tell Levy about. The more secrets he holds, the more he strains their relationship. Will their marriage survive? Or will the mission bring them closer together? And thanks blanania for inspiration and usage of the image! I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, like duh! :)
1. From Bad to Worse

_Mr. and Mrs. Redfox_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**This is the first of seven chapters, hope you like it (this is my first fic). Thanks for reading! ****Leave reviews, would love to know what you guys think!**

* * *

Five years down the line and Levy and Gajeel had been married for three years now, but lately their relationship hasn't been the best. Gajeel had been going on more missions than usual, obviously trying to avoid Levy and she wasn't sure why. Since he wouldn't say anything, even when she asked, the script mage decided to avoid him in return and take on more missions with her group, Shadow Gear.

"This has been going on for six months now!" Levy exclaimed to Lucy in her and Gajeel's home while he was out.

"I can't take this anymore; I want what we had…" Levy cried out.

"Well only thing to do is talk about to him or it'll never be resolved," Lucy insisted, "what did Lily say?"

Levy flashes back to Lily's intervention marriage counseling for her and Gajeel just two days ago...-

"I don't understand why you too don't just say what's on your mind. You are both very stubborn." Lily stated to both Gajeel and Levy.

"Well Lily, it isn't even my fault, he never talks to me anymore and…"

"It isn't about fault, Levy," Lily interrupted the spirit mage, "you both have to compromise or it'll never be resolved. Gajeel, why are you just sitting there?"

"What was that Lily?" Gajeel asked not even aware of the conversation at hand

"See Lily, it's like he lives in another world and doesn't even care about us anymore…" Levy stated, starting to cry.

"Look Gajeel, Levy is crying… Why are you letting this spiral out of control?" Lily asked him as straight-forward as possible

"I don't mean to make you cry, Lev. I'm just going through something and its better if I keep to myself for now…" the iron dragon slayer stated to his bookworm

"Gajeel do whatever you think is right but know that I won't stay if this continues." Levy stated as she got up and left the room

Flashback end -

"After that day, I would try to ask what it was he couldn't tell me but if I mention it he'll ignore my prying and say not to worry." Levy confessed as she bashed her head against the sofa pillow.

"It seems you're just going to have to wait for him to talk about it because until he does, it'll never find an end. Have you tried to spy on him?" Lucy asked.

"No, and even Lily won't tell me all he knows and I know he knows more than he's letting up on. Gajeel trusts him with everything, probably more than he trusts me…" she admitted.

"Well I say you follow him on his next mission, to see if anything suspicious happens. I'll come with if you want!" the celestial spirit mage exclaimed.

"I think I might take you up on that offer. Thanks Luce, you're the best friend a girl could have!" Levy exclaimed as her and Lucy giggled together.

meanwhile -

Gajeel had made it home from another mission and decided to go grocery shopping with Grey and Natsu before he went home. He hated that he had spent his evening with them but his home life wasn't ideal right now.

"So how are you and Levy?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel starts to reflect on the past six months. He wasn't sure where it had exactly went wrong but between their normal ups and downs, and the secrets he had to keep, everything seemed to fall to shit. He knew he'd be the one to have to fix it but he wanted to get through his obstacles first. He didn't want to have to bring Levy into it so he kept secrets and she knows him too well to not know when he's not being truthful.

"Gajeel?" Grey and Natsu asked together knocking Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yea, we're fine" the iron dragon slayer lied.

Grey and Natsu both glared at him then at one another and said, "Liar!"

As he stared at the stripper and Salamander with rage, he immediately shouted, "No, I'm not! Let's just continue shopping so I can leave you stupid idiots… Damn, you guys are annoying."

"Dude, whatever is wrong just talk to us. I know we aren't best friends but we do want to help, not only for you but for Levy too." The ice mage stated as he suddenly appeared to be out of his shirt.

"Yeah, Grey has a point. Whatever the problem is we can help and you know the girls will help too…" Natsu added.

"No." Gajeel said with anger and pain in his voice. He didn't like help nor did he want theirs. There was stuff he had to sort out and then he would talk to Levy and everything would be fine.

"But why Gajeel? We only want to help you and Levy! You guys clearly aren't…"

"Enough!" Gajeel screamed, cutting Natsu off mid-sentence causing people in the market to stare. "I can't do this with you guys right now. I'm done here" the iron mage stated as he paid for his groceries and walked home alone.

Gajeel had returned home, surprised to find Levy sitting on the couch reading a book. She had been avoiding him by going on missions when he returned home from his own. He couldn't blame her since she felt as if he was doing the same.

"Hey" he greeted her kindly

"Hello…" she responded in return

"Where's Lily?" he asked as he went to the kitchen to put groceries away.

"He's out with Happy, Carla, and Wendy…" Levy replied as she sat up to look at him, "How was your mission?"

"It was good…" Gajeel answered as if he didn't want to go further into it. Thing was the multiple missions he had been on were all tied together into one whole mission which was one reason he couldn't mention anything to his sad faced bookworm. Once she noticed he wouldn't say anything further, she sat back and continued to read.

Later that night in bed, Levy decided to confront Gajeel one last time for answers before her and Lucy would set out to follow him. "Gajeel," she slightly whispered

"Hm?" a tired but pretend sleep Gajeel replied

"Why can't you talk to me anymore? I know a lot has happened and plus, your missions are overwhelming but I just feel you don't trust me and I don't know what I did to make you feel that way."

Gajeel sat up and stared at her, then replied, "I do trust you Levy and always will, there is just stuff that I can't tell you, that's it…"

"But why Gajeel?!" the script mage was at her boiling point and about to cry once more and as they stared there, Lily walked in and immediately walked back out.

"I think I should sleep on the sofa tonight… good night Lev." The iron dragon slayer said as he walked out the room and closed the door.

"Gajeel, please stop walking away from this!" Levy screamed as she threw a pillow at the now closed door. She didn't see the point to chase him because then he'd end up leaving and sleeping somewhere other than their home so just wept herself to sleep.

Meanwhile in the living room, Lily began to talk to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, you're going to have to trust Levy with the truth, I know you're trying to protect her but you are digging a deeper hole for yourself. Levy can handle the truth and all that will come with it." Lily protested

"I know! I know… I want to tell her and I want all this bullshit to pass but I am scared, and yes, I'm admitting that I'm scared… I don't want to lose her." Gajeel stated

"The longer you keep this secret, the more likely you are to lose her too… I don't know how long I'll be able to keep hiding the truth from our sweet Levy, myself. I know we have another mission in the morning, but after we get back, you must tell her" the exceed made himself clear

"Okay Lily, now go check on Levy for me and get some sleep, we have to wake up early and have a long week ahead of us, on and off the mission" the iron mage stated with concern and worry.

"Alright, good night Gajeel"

"Good night Lily"

Everyone went to sleep but the next morning Levy awoke to find Lily and Gajeel already gone. "Shit, I need to track them and get Lucy!" She changed quickly and made a pursuit to the door, noticing they hadn't too long ago left and started hot on the trail.


	2. Gajeel's Mission

Gajeel and Lily woke up early to leave for their mission. Gajeel quietly entered into his and Levy's bedroom to change and kissed her on her head before they left.

"C'mon Lily, let's go," Gajeel whispered**.**

As they left and started down the street, but little did they know Levy had been awake the whole time and soon after they left, she threw on some clothes and quickly followed them. She honestly had started to feel a little guilty about it after he'd kissed her forehead but she needed answers from him. She met Lucy a little ways down so that she wouldn't be alone in her spying adventures.

"Since they didn't go to the guild, we can assume that their mission is ongoing…" Lucy stated intently.

"Yeah, you're right, and I'm going to yell at Lily, he never keeps me out of the loop." Levy professed.

"Maybe Gajeel has a good reason for it and Lily is respecting his decision…" the celestial mage said, "Doesn't mean he likes doing it, ya know?"

"You're right" Levy said. Honestly she knew that because she could tell it was eating him up not being able to tell her.

"Oh crap, Levy, they're getting on the train and we don't have tickets!" Lucy declared.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get them last minute" the script mage said.

"But we don't know where they're going" Lucy said puzzled.

"We'll just point to the train they get on and hope they get it, now c'mon!" Levy cried out

-meanwhile-

Lily had spotted Lucy and Levy a long while ago. Even though they were being quiet so Gajeel wouldn't hear them with his dragon hearing, Lily felt Levy's presence… Plus he saw when Lucy came running out her apartment and into a bush with blue hair. He didn't tell his partner for he knew this would be better for all of them in the long run.

"Ugh I hate trains…: Gajeel stated as they walked on the train, knocking Lily out of his train of thought.

"It'll be fine, let's just get there before we're late" the black exceed protested.

Gajeel stuck his tongue out at him as he sat down and it reminded him of Levy. He smiled to himself with a feeling of despair. He missed her soft touches and sweet lips; he hated keeping secrets from her, but he just wanted to keep her safe. Even though he knew she was much stronger than she used to be, with all the training he had put her through, that seemed to cease once he took on this mission. He really didn't think that this job would have affected his life this much. If he had realized it then he probably would've never taken the damn job in the first place. But as the train started he drifted asleep thinking of nothing but Levy.

-meanwhile-

"Alright, got them! Let's hurry before the train leaves!" Levy called out to Lucy as they rushed onto the train.

"Luce! Don't go that way!" the script let out a whisper scream as she pulled her friend to the next boxcar.

"And why not?" Lucy protested.

"It's Gajeel and Lily, let's go to this boxcar over here." Lev affirmed.

As they took their seats, the train began and for the first 15 minutes it seemed like it would be a simple trip but then three men started to walk towards Levy and Lucy. Lucy had drifted into sleep a few minutes prior, but Levy was wide awake and completely aware of the approaching men.

"Hey beautiful, what are you and your friend doing here all alone?" the first man asked.

Levy decided to ignore him and then the second man spoke up and said, "Hey, my friend asked you a question, aren't you going to answer?"

The script mage shot him an annoyed look and replied, "We're not interested, could you just let us take our trip in peace, please?" She was growing irritated by their presence and wanted to bash their faces in.

"Man, lady we were just trying to be nice…" the third man responded.

"Exactly, we're just being nice… Levy…" the first man said. Levy immediately looked up at him quickly and asked, "How do you know my name?"

"Gajeel said you were beautiful and he wasn't lying!" the second man exclaimed

"How the hell do you know my husband?" the script mage's patience was running short as she questioned the men and still getting no answers. The tone in her voice had awoken Lucy and she stared at Levy and three men in confusion.

"I'm going to ask you once more and if I don't receive an answer, I will hurt each of you." Levy protested as they looked at her and laughed. They thought it was funny but Levy knew she was much stronger than she used to be, and with Gajeel as a husband that's not a surprise.

"So the little lady's threatening us, is she? Well, I'd like to see what you can do!" the first man shouted.

With Levy's patience to its boiling point, the script mage shouted, "Script magic: steel bar!" As a steel bar appeared, Levy grabbed it and swung it to hit the first man in the chest and in turn throwing down the other two with his impact.

"Dan!" the second man shouted to the first as he got up and Lucy took this time to get her keys and exclaim, "Gate of the Leo! Loke whoop that guy's ass!"

"Anything for you beautiful" Loke answered.

Loke immediately went towards the second guy and attacked. Once he finished, the only one left was the third guy, but Lev and Luce knew they could handle it, so Loke went back to the spirit world.

"Look I don't want any trouble, we were sent by our boss to make sure Gajeel followed his mission, that's all, please don't hurt me!" the third man begged and Levy stared him, then at Lucy.

"Okay, I won't hurt you… much" Levy said as she roundhouse kicked him onto the floor, then she went towards him and held him by the collar and asked, "What is the mission that Gajeel is on?"


	3. Levy's Interference

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

* * *

As the third man was about to start explaining, Gajeel busted into the room after he heard the ruckus from the other boxcar. He stood there in shook. "Levy?", the iron dragon slayer asked in confusion.

"Oh, shit," Levy said under her breath and then answered, "Hey, honey…"

"What are you doing and how did you get here?!" he exclaimed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, I'm not doing much… just taking a trip with Luce and roughing up some guys… wait, how do these men know about me, Gajeel?!" she retaliated.

"They work for the man I took the mission for…" Gajeel said without thought. He was so in habit of telling her everything that he didn't even realize he let that slip out. There was no turning back now though…

"Hey, Gajeel man, can you tell your wife to get her foot off my chest, she's – crushing my *cough* ribs…" the third man asked as Levy pressed down harder. The other men started to regain consciousness but stayed on the ground because of the terrifying look Lucy was giving them.

"No, I think I'll let her keep it there a bit longer… moron…" Gajeel stated. Levy standing there proceeded to ask, "What is this mission that's so important that you couldn't tell me?"

"It's not that the mission was so important… or even more important than you or your trust Lev, I," he began, then paused for a moment, "I just didn't want to bring you into something dangerous…"

"What! Why? Did you think I couldn't handle it or that I can't protect myself, is that it?!" Levy began in a raised tone, "or do you still think I'm the weak girl you easily can attack and pin to a tree?!"

The solid script mage blinked and realized what she had blurted out. The faces of Lily and Lucy were blank. She knew her anger had made her take this too far… She looked at Gajeel. He had guilt, sadness, and hurt all over his face.

"Gajeel, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking… You know I didn't mean to say that…" she apologized. Gajeel only stared at her for a second and then said, "It's okay, Lev… I deserved that after what I have been putting you through and for the record, no I don't think you are weak or that you can't handle yourself… I just wanted to protect you."

He began to walk away and then stated, "Come sit with me and I'll tell you everything you want to know." Gajeel spoke those words with little to no emotion. It may have been the most emotionless he had been since joining Fairy Tail. Lily followed him to their seats and Levy got off the man she was standing on and motioned Lucy to follow her. She did just that and they left the three men on the ground with confused and slightly less frightened faces.

They all sat down in the boxcar Gajeel and Lily had been sitting in a while earlier. Gajeel sat next to the window and Lily sat next to him. Levy sat opposite Gajeel and Lucy sat down next to her. No one dared utter a word, still in shock over Levy's outburst. Lily, being the bolder one, began, "Our mission is about Metalicana."

"What about him?" the celestial spirit mage sustained the conversation with a question.

"Someone had a _strong _lead but to get the information we had to agree to do a yearlong mission for the man." Lily continued.

"After all the heat you give Natsu about going on wild-dragon chases, here you are on a yearlong wild dragon chase. What changed your mind?" Lucy inquired as the man continued staring out the window.

"Yea, Gajeel, why take this mission on?" Levy asked finally breaking her silence

"Because this guy knew things that no one else would know…" Gajeel said in a serious tone, breaking his silence while still staring out the window and still partially emotionless due to the words his wife had said.

"Well… what does he know?" Lucy progressed with curiosity looking toward Lily.

"Well… he knows exactly how Metalicana looked from head to toe and even drew a picture of him…"Lily stated. As he reached and took the picture out of Gajeel's pocket, a picture of Gajeel and Levy fell out. Lily handed Lucy the picture of Metalicana, not noticing he dropped the other one and Gajeel, still staring out the window, didn't notice it on the ground either.

"Well this drawing seems legit, but it still shouldn't be enough to go on a yearlong mission for," Lucy said still examining the image.

Gajeel continued to stare out the window and Levy looked at Lucy then looked down and noticed the picture on the ground. "Here you dropped th—" she stopped mid-sentence as she stared at the photo. It was from their wedding day. They looked so happy. The solid script mage stared for a few minutes before bursting into tears. Hearing her whimper, Gajeel was immediately snapped out of his trance and stared at her.

"Levy, what's…" he was about to ask and then looked down and saw what she was holding. Not knowing what had happened in the past few minutes because of his train of thought, he proceeded to ask, "How'd you even…" she interrupted before he finished, "Lily dropped it when he took out that drawing!"

He looked over at Lily and Lucy and they turned away from him, he turned back to Levy and grabbed the picture, placing it back in his pocket. He then got up and grabbed her arm and dragged her toward a back area of the train.

"G- Gajeel, what the hell?" she asked trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and still sniffling.

Gajeel pulled her into the private room and started, "Levy I'm… I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this and… and I hope you can forgive me… but if you that means not being with anymore I'—" he was cut off by a stinging feeling on his face. Levy had slapped him. He stood there in awe and a little sad thinking this was it, he ruined the best thing in his life.

Then even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him, Levy punched Gajeel in the chest, again and again. She kept on punching and between them she started saying, "Why – would – you – think—I'd – not – want – you – anymore?!"

As she kept punching him, he looked down at her, appalled at her choppy sentence and grabbed her little wrist mid punch. The iron dragon slayer stared in her eyes and asked, "So you… you don't hate me?"

She stared right back into his eyes and replied, "Of course I don't, ya big lug… also I'm sorry about what I brought up earlier, I should have never let my anger control me and it was completely wrong of me. I am –" The script mage was cut off by a pair of loving lips on her own and as they kissed it was as if each of their hearts melted away all the pain of the last six months.

They both couldn't have been happier and when their lips finally parted Gajeel spoke up saying, "I've wanted your lips for six months and it's been killing me not being able to taste you." The script mage blushed at her husband's words and declared, "I missed you so much Gajeel! But don't EVER pull shit like this again, got it?"

"I promise, shorty, I'll never pull any stupid shit like this again" he proclaimed as he smiled at her. Levy smiled, hearing a nickname she'd hated but was so happy to hear after such a long break from it. Then she said, "Good" and pulled his shirt bringing his head down to her level for another kiss. Once they finished the second kiss, which had been way longer than the first, the iron mage asked, "Are you going to go back home once we reach my destination? There's no reason to stay since you know now, right?"

"Um, no! What kind of wife do you take me for? I'm going to be her for you, always Gajeel and don't ever forget that."

"I know that, shrimp, I just think this is something I should do alone" he protested.

"Well you have a wife, don't you? Which means your dilemmas are my dilemmas" she retaliated.

"But , Levy, I –"

"No 'buts' Gajeel, I'm going to stay and that's final. I'll have Luce go home though, if that'll help" she insisted.

"Fine," he said gruffly with a pouty face. They went to sit back in their seats and sat down next to one another

"What were you two doing?" Lucy asked as Levy and Gajeel returned to their seats much happier than before.

"We made up, Luce!" Levy exclaimed.

"Well, that's obvious and I'm glad" the celestial spirit mage professed.

"Yes, I am too. Finally things can start to go back to normal." Lily chimed in.

"Oh and Luce, I'm going to stay and help Gajeel and Lily on this mission. You don't mind going home alone, do you?" Lev asked.

"No, not at all, I'm just glad all is well," she replied.

As the train neared the stop and Lucy stated, "I'm just going to stay on so I'll see you guys when you all get back."

"Okay, thanks Luce for everything!" Lev responded and hugged her friend goodbye.

"Anytime Lev! And Gajeel," she started as Gajeel turned to answer her, "pull this shit again and I'll beat your ass myself."

"Dream on bunny girl" he laughed his signature laugh and walked off the train with Levy and Lily. As they walked off they spotted those three men from earlier.

"Oh, yea, I forgot about them, I guess we'll be seeing more of them, huh?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"Yea, they're like the guy's henchmen" Gajeel stated standing close to Levy. They started walking down the train station in the same direction as the three men who were now scared shitless of the couple and decided to keep their distance.

"Oh, Gajeel nice of you to make it, and… oh, who's this? Could it be the lovely wife you talked so highly about?" the man behind this whole thing began speaking from the distance, "Well this is lovely, the more the merrier!"

* * *

**I didn't expect them to make up this early but I began writing and stuff started flowing and this is what I got! Thanks for reading Chapter four will have lemons, you have been warned…**


	4. All I Want is You

**Fair warning: There are lemons… **

* * *

While walking to the villa…

"Hi, I'm Levy Redfox, but I'm guessing you knew that already," the script mage introduced herself with a slight wave.

"It is nice to finally meet the wife that Gajeel speaks so highly of," the man began with a bow, "I am Luken Manus the third, although you can just call me Luken."

"Pleasure to meet you," Levy said.

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Luken said as he kissed her hand, and then asked, "Now, will you be staying with Gajeel and Lily for the remainder of this mission?"

"Yes I will…" she stated.

"Fabulous! Well, Gajeel you know where to go from here. I hope you enjoy your stay, Mrs. Redfox," the rather flamboyant man uttered as he walked straight ahead with his lackeys right behind him.

Before he was completely out of hindsight, Gajeel asked, "When will we get the information about our next mission?"

"Hey, hey now, let's not worry about that until morning, you have your lovely wife here. Why don't you show her around the villa and have a nice evening. Arrivederci!" he stated as he walked on. Before they knew it, they were at the villa. Levy's mouth dropped at the sight of the villa. It was luxurious and had a large lake outside. And on the inside, it had statues of all kinds placed around a fountain in the center.

"Hey, c'mon, stop idling around," Gajeel called out to Levy. She looked at him and cocked her head, "Did you just say idling?" "Yes I did. Problem, shrimp?" he snapped. "No, just shocked is all," Levy responded with a smile. Gajeel smiled back and took her hand as they walked towards their room, but before they got there, Lily began walking in the opposite direction. "Where are you going Lily?" Levy asked as she noticed the black exceed walking away. "You two just made up and I feel you would want some alone time, so I'm going to see if I can get a separate room for tonight," Pantherlily explained, "Don't worry Levy, I'll be fine" he then responded, seeing the worry in her eyes. "Okay cat, keep your guard up and be safe," the iron dragon slayer stated to his second favorite person in the world. "Of course, good night, see you two in the morning" he stated as he walked away. Levy waved a good night and stood there for a second then Gajeel looked at her, smiled and said, "C'mon, shorty, it's been a long day." _

They entered the room and it was gorgeous. Gold and red wallpaper, a white carpet, and gold drapes. There was a full kitchen, a television lacrima in the living room and a balcony with a beautiful view. "Wow this is really nice" the solid script mage stated. "Yea, it's a big place…" the iron dragon slayer responded as he sat on the sofa, "So I guess we have the whole night to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" "Well, first, I want to shower then eat because I'm starving and then… I don't know" she answered with a mischievous smile. He stared at her thinking how sexy she looked when she had ulterior motives. "Mmm, okay, shrimp…" Gajeel said wondering what's on her mind. "I'm thinking, 'I would like to take a shower together'," she declared. "How'd you know I was wondering what you were thinking?" he asked. "It's written all over your face, Gajeel," Levy said with a snicker. "Oh really," Gajeel said as he got up from the couch and grabbed her from behind, whispering in her ear, "let's go take that shower." He kissed her neck and picked her up. "Ah, Gajeel! Why do you have to put me over your shoulder?!" she exclaimed "So I can do this" he announced as he smacked her on the ass. She moaned a little before being thrown on the bed. Once on the bed Gajeel began kissing her passionately, as they were kissing Levy began unbuttoning his shirt and pants. She began to kiss and lick his chest and Gajeel moaned.

He then asked, "Mmm, what are you doing shrimp?" "Well we _are_ about to take a shower so I'm undressing you" the script mage answered seductively then continued to lick him from his chest to his neck. "Mmm…" Gajeel moaned and then moved his hand to take off her dress, but she smacked it away lightly. "Hey… what was… that for?" he asked taking pauses as she continued kissing and licking him. "I'm first and then you can do me." Levy responded with a wink. "You're such a fucking tease…" he said softly. Thinking about how long he had wanted her, _all_ of her. And it's very obvious she had wanted him too. The sexual tension in the room was strong. They hadn't had intercourse in so long that they each had a lot of sexual frustrations. She nibbled his ear and sucked on his neck as he squeezed her thighs and ass. The solid script mage then went down lower and started to suck on his hard member. He roared a loud dragon roar not caring who heard as she sucked on the tip til a little before he was ready to cum. Levy brought her head back up to his face and kissed him then began to unrobed and he grabbed her hand and said, "uh huh," then pulled her dress over her head and began sucking her nipples. "Uhh, Gajeel," the mere touch of him on a body part that had been neglected for so long was so satisfying. The iron dragon slayer then began to lick down the tiny girl's body and decided to tease her lotus with his tongue. Levy moaned loudly as her body begged for more. The pierced man began to eat her out and she called out his name in pleasure, "Gajeel!" Before she finished he stopped and brought his face leveled with her, he kissed her.

Then he rolled her over so she would be on top. She smiled at him, loving when he let her take control. Levy proceeded to sit on his rod and let it go deep inside her. Once he was in, she began to bounce up and down on his hard member, loving every each that went inside her. About half way in, he flipped her around and presumed the top position, loving how tight and wet her feminine part was. He couldn't even take it anymore; he was so close to cumming. "Levy, I'm about…" "Uh huh, me too…" she responded and shortly after they both came at relatively the same time. He then lay to her side and caressed her face as he stared at her. She turned to him and smiled so sweetly. "I love you Mrs. Redfox" the iron mage whispered to her. "I love you too Mr. Redfox" she whispered right back. They continued to lie in each other's arms until Levy's tummy rumbled. They both laughed. "I guess we should take that shower now" the script mage professed. "Yea, I guess so…" Gajeel responded laying there so she'd have to roll over him to get to the shower. He had a smirk on his face the whole time and she loathed the fact that he had something up his sleeve. Levy thought 'I can always go around and kill his fun, damn sneaky bastard.' She got up and rolled off her side of the bed and walked all the way around, he frowned at her when she hit the bathroom door. "Oh get that look off your face, ya big lug. Let's shower, I'm hungry and you're not about to make me hungrier with your shenanigans" Levy pretested. Gajeel rose up out of the bed and stared down at her saying, "party pooper." The script mage stuck her tongue out at him and he snickered to himself. Levy pulled his arm and leads him to the shower where they proceeded to make love once more before getting dressed and leaving to eat. _

"I can't believe you." Levy said to Gajeel on account that her stomach felt like it was eating itself.

"What? I didn't do anything" Gajeel tried to plead the fifth.

"Oh, you know exactly what you did… I will get you back but first I _need_ to eat" she said as she looked down at her belly and rubbed it with a puppy dog face. She realized she really hadn't eaten all day with the whole 'Gajeel hunt' thing and she truly was starving. "Hey, I'm sorry but look we're here now" he stated as the approached the nearby restaurant. It was a little high class due to the face that Luken owned it, so Gajeel wore a nice black suit with no tie while Levy donned a ankle-length black dress with a long slit down the side and black pumps that brought her up to Gajeel's chin. As they took a seat at table near the window, Levy began speaking, "You look very handsome tonight." "Thanks. You look beautiful as always Levy," Gajeel responded with much adoration. "Why thank you. So I know you don't trust this Luken, fellow" she said before sipping the glass of water that the waiter brought to the table. "You know me well," the iron dragon slayer replied. "Well why do you believe his story, and I know it's more than just the drawing, Mr. Secrets…" she declared with a sneer. "Did you not look at that drawing? Who else would have a clear as day picture like that of a dragon, Lev?" Gajeel asked and stared her square in the eyes. "I guess you're right," Levy started and stared at him back, "but this still isn't like you and you can't tell me not to be worried." "I won't ask you not to, but I just think I want answers, especially after everything that happened during the Grand Magic Games. I just want closure from it all" the pierced man said with a slight frown.

Levy took his hand and said with a smile, "I understand that and I will help you find closure." "

Thank you, Levy."

* * *

**Leave your thoughts and thanks again for reading!**


	5. Luken's Minions

They ate good meals, even danced a little and were now on their way back to their room. But as they got closer to the villa, something felt… strange.

"Someone is following us," Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear as they proceeded to walk to the room, hand-in-hand. She slightly nodded while on high alert. Then out of nowhere someone jumped from a building right in front of them.

The guy spoke no words and plunged head first towards Levy. Gajeel pulled her towards him and held her while the man missed his target and fumbled a tad. When the man was off guard Gajeel punched him with his elongated steel arm. The man coughed from being hit in the chest so hard, the iron dragon slayer went straight towards him and pulled him up by the collar, "Who the fuck sent you and what do they want?"

When the man didn't answer Gajeel began punching him in the face. Levy came up from behind him and tried to stop him saying, "How is going to tell us anything if you knock him unconscious or worse? Put a pair of handcuffs on him and let me try."

"Fine," he said gruffly, "have it your way." Gajeel proceeded to make a pair of handcuffs around the man's wrists and sat him down in an alley near the villa. Levy walked up to the man, squatted down, picked his head up and asked kindly, "What do you want from us sir?" Gajeel stared at her dumbfounded and yelled, "Really?! That's your big plan? What the hell woman."

"Well your way sure as hell wasn't working…" she began and then a thought came to her mind, "I've got it!" She pulled Gajeel to the side and whispered something in his ear, he grinned at the man and laughed, "Gihi"

They walked back over to the man and the solid script mage then called out, "Solid script electric truth!" and placed a code of honor onto the man's head. "Now if you refuse to speak or tell us lies you'll get an electric shock wave throughout your body."

'Benefits of having a tag team with the Thunder Legion that one time' she thought. "So now I'll ask again, what do you want from us?" "I don't know shit lady" the man responded and was immediately zapped by the enchantment, sending electricity through every bone in his body. "Would like to keep lying to me or would you like your bones to disintegrate?"

"Look, I don't know what to tell you," he began and was zapped once more, "ahhhh!" "Look we don't have time for this! You should start talking buddy because your bones disintegrating won't be your only problem" Gajeel exclaimed.

"All I know is that Luken wanted your wife but I don't know why. I was just doing what I was told…" the man explained. As they notice that he wasn't zapped again, they assumed that this was the truth. "Okay now we're getting somewhere… Now to confront Luken, I'm going to kill him" said the iron dragon slayer with so much anger that Levy had to take his hand and give him a look saying, 'calm down.'

"Look, I know you want to kill him, honestly I wouldn't mind but we need to think about our plan of action" the solid script mage proclaimed. "Fine…" the pierced man stated as he began walking towards the man and asked, "What are we going to do with him?"

"Well I guess I'll take the enchantment off but I'm not quite sure how yet, so I'll need to go back to the room and read. As for the cuffs well, you can decide" Levy stated with a smirk while staring at her husband. Gajeel chuckled while realizing how much he loves his wife. He walked up to Levy, grabbed her around the waist, and whispered, "When I'm done here, I'll meet you back in the room for round two so stay awake." Once he finished speaking, he nibbled her ear and she blushed, looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, don't kill him, Gajeel" she stated. He just stared at her with a big grin. She walked away and whispered, "Big lug." _

Luken was in his room wondering where the hell his minion was. "Dan, go find Itachi. Celeste, I need you to get Gajeel away from his wife, if he starts having doubts about the operations or if something goes wrong due to outside force, we will never get what we need."

"What does the wife have to do with ruined plans? If she said she's here to help why would she keep him from finishing our dirty work," Celeste began, receiving a dirty look from Luken when she said 'dirty work', "Oh, I'm sorry, his missions that just so happen to be things that were too much for us to handle."

"Look, she may start out helping but we know Gajeel already has doubts about our knowledge of Metalicana. If she finds out something that could be against us then he will follow her. You hear how he never quits talking about her, he adores and trusts her."

"How do we know if she'll find out anything? Gajeel's been working for six months and hasn't found out any facts in opposition to our story," she would have finished but Luken interrupted, "Gajeel is dense, he won't find out because we lead him on and he takes the bait so all he has are doubts with no evidence. Levy is smarter than that, or so he's told us; she'd find us out quickly if we're not careful."

"Well I'm not going to be the center of a lover's quarrel. One taste of me and he'd never go back to her" Celeste stated as the two lackey's left chuckled. "Don't get cocky Celeste, this man is a very devote husband, I don't think even your… 'Feminine wiles' could persuade him away from her." The two men busted out laughing at Celeste and Luken gave them a dark stare like no other, almost portraying a demon. The men scurried into another room and Luken looked back at Celeste with his same flamboyant attitude and said, "We just have to be on our toes, try to keep them far apart during the day. And if you could distract him during some nights, that'd be great too."

"I'll see what I can do" she stated as she walked out the room._

Gajeel made it back to the room to find Levy fast asleep. He had kicked that guy's ass for longer than he expected and assumed she'd be sleep. He didn't care if she undid the enchantment it would be warning to anymore of Luken's men. He walked towards Levy and took her glasses off, sat them on the nightstand, then grabbed the books that were on the bed and placed them in a nearby chair. He covered her with the blanket, got undressed and slid into bed next to her.

"Gajeel?" Levy asked sleepily. "Shh. Just go back to sleep, shrimp." "Mmm…" the tiny girl moaned and snuggled underneath Gajeel, he put his arms around her and they fell fast asleep._

Dan found Itachi laid out in an alley with handcuffs on his wrists, barely conscious. "What happened to you?!" he yelled. As the nearly unconscious man tried to look up, he whispered, "Nothing." He was immediately shocked from the inside out and screamed, "Shit!" "Well that defiantly doesn't look like nothing…" Dan responded, "Now tell me the real reason why you're laid out in an alley looking busted?"

"That couple is," Itachi started only to cough mid-sentence, "strong as hell." "Well, Luken wants us to be extra careful. He doesn't want either of them finding out anything about our plans," Dan explained. "Well I'm sorry to say that I may have tipped them off. The wife put this enchantment on me and anytime I don't tell the truth, I get shocked on the inside," Itachi began as he slowly got up off the ground, becoming more conscious, "Apparently it can disintegrate my bones, the woman said she'd take it off me but Gajeel left and never returned. Honestly I don't want to stay and wait for them either." he responded while looking at Dan and then at his wrist to indicate the man helping take the cuffs off.

As Dan began to remove the cuffs he stated with certainty, "Maybe Celeste can rewrite it; she is a script mage after all"

"I didn't think of that but Celeste would never…" Itachi stated before being cut off.

"Hey ladies, why are you putting my name in your mouths?" a feminine voice said from afar. "Celeste, come rewrite an enchantment on Itachi" Dan asked. "Why should I?" the seductive script mage asked. "C'mon Celeste just do this please, this shit is annoying" the tall, strong man said, clearly agitated at his current situation. "Fine, but you owe me" Celeste stated, jumping from a building and helping her co-worker, asking,

"What the hell happened anyway?" "He got beat up by Gajeel and his wife" Dan responded followed by a death stare from Itachi. "Ha! Gajeel, I get but you let a little midget woman whoop your ass?" the woman asked as she found out how to rewrite the magic on the man. "As you can see from the enchantment, she's pretty strong and with his help, they can overpower anyone, even you Celeste."

"Yea whatever, look I rewrote it, now let's get back and plan out this week so Luken won't have our heads."

They all agreed and headed back to their hideout.

* * *

Well how do you like the chapter? Please review! The final chapter will be split so now I'll have seven chapters! Stay tuned all and thanks for reading! :)


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**I am really sorry this took so long! This was my first fanfic and I was having issues with the end. (I should have known I'm more of a romance than an action writer) But hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and sticking with me! Oh and there are lemons!**

* * *

The next morning, Levy awoke with a sleeping Gajeel lying next to her. She decided to slip out of bed and take a shower. While in the shower, she was humming and thinking to herself, 'oh damn, I left that charm on that man… Well it won't hurt him to tell the truth for awhile.' Once out, she grabbed one of Gajeel's shirts and went to see what she could find in the kitchen. She began cooking breakfast once she got her materials together.

Gajeel woke up about 15 minutes later to the smell of food. He got up and walked to the kitchen to find his tiny wife in his shirt making breakfast. He went behind her, grabbed her and kissed her neck from behind. "Smells good, shrimp," he stated still holding her around her waist.

She had heard Gajeel walk into the kitchen then felt him come behind her. She smiled when he kissed her neck, it tickled. "Thank you, and good morning," she said turning her head to look at him and kiss his lips, "Now sit and I'll serve you a plate."

He smacked her ass while walking to take a seat and stated, "You know I love when you wear my shirts." "That's why I'm wearing it," she responded with a wink as she walked towards him with two plates. He looked down at bacon, eggs and pancakes… with iron flakes! "Now how sweet are you shrimp, gihi, thanks!" "Well I know you well and you'll need strength if Luken is as bad as we think" she stated as she poured herself some juice then looked up at him, "We need to come up with a plan and fast." He looked up at her and sighed, he knew with the events of last night that everything Luken told him must be lies. He's also surprised there wasn't an ambush in their hotel room since he knew the man must have all the room keys.

"We need to find Lily," Gajeel proclaimed as they heard a knock on the door. Levy rose up to answer but Gajeel stopped her, if it was the long awaited ambush, he wanted to take the first blow. He opened the door to find Lily. "Good morning you too, we have to talk," Pantherlily stated as he walked in and took a seat at the table, "I heard some things last night that are not in Luken's best interest."

"Well we dealt with things last night that aren't in his best interest either," Gajeel started, "one of his minions attacked us and it wasn't one of the three pansies either." Gajeel explained to Lily what happened to them the previous night. "Oh man, are you okay Levy?" Lily asked. "I'm fine Lily but now we have to think of a plan of action. What is the information you have?" Levy responded. "Well, after I found the spare room that I was able to get last minute, I went for a walk around the area and I heard one of the three main lackeys', another man and a woman. They were coming from an ally and I heard them talking about rewriting a ruin on the man. I guess that's the man you both encountered."

"Yea that must be him, damn" the pierced man stated. "Well, let's assess the situation. We know we have three lackeys'" the short woman began taking up the plates to take to the kitchen. Gajeel continued for her, "A stronger male lackey and a female of unknown strength" and as Gajeel stood pacing Lily stated, "Oh and did I mention she was the one to rewrite the ruin?"

"So her strength is powerful enough to rewrite one of my ruins," Levy continued. "Alright now that we have our prey, we need to figure out how to catch them," Gajeel said, looking at them as they began to plan out their plan of action._

A few days passed without further complications from the lackeys' and they did Luken's jobs to not let them know that they knew, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They had time after their last job and went to the pool in the back of the villa. Levy was sitting on a chair reading while Gajeel and Lily were in the pool. Things seemed to calm but since they had this nice palace of a place to stay at, they might as well take advantage of it, right? She stayed on her guard though and knew the boys were doing the same. Lily got out the pool and stated, "I'm going to do a walkthrough around the villa, see you two for dinner," as he walked away.

Gajeel gets up and takes a seat next to his wife. He stares at her as she reads and thought about how sexy she was looking in her bathing suit. Even though he knew he needed to stay on his guard, it didn't stop him from wanting to take her right here and now. Damn, I fucked up, if I had never got involved with this we could be home right now and doing everything he wanted to be doing to her. "Gajeel?" he's snapped out his thoughts by the sound of Levy's voice and when he came to her face was right in front of his, he jumped a little from being caught off guard. "Gajeel, are you okay? You were thinking really hard," Levy began and Gajeel just nodded and responded gruffly, "I'm fine." She stared at him, confused and stated, "Well if it's this mission that you're worried about or more specifically, my safety, then don't. I will be fine and-" she was cut off by his lips being firmly pressed on hers and after the shock passed she grew happy and warm inside.

He pulled away, just enough for his face to still be close to hers. "I know you'll be fine, you are _my_ wife," the lustful iron dragon slayer began, "that's not what I was thinking about." "Oh," the tiny blunette said and looked in his eyes, kind of realizing what had been on his mind, "Could this have something to do with the fact that I'm a bikini?" He grinned while still staring in her eyes, "That _is_ part of it…" he trailed off and kissed her lips lightly. She giggled and asked coyly, "May I know what you _were_ thinking?" Levy closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, not really caring about the answer.

Gajeel then pulled away, placed his hand on check and whispered in her ear, "If you keep kissing me like that then I'm gonna take you right here," he bit her ear then began kissing down to her neck. The woman moaned softly and it made Gajeel smile. "Honestly, I don't think I'd mind but-" before she could finish her statement her husband kissed her and leaned her back into the chair while slightly getting on top of her. She submitted for a little bit then reluctantly pushed his head away.

"Gajeel," she started speaking while still trying to get him off, swatting him as he went in for another kiss. "What woman? You said you wouldn't mind," the libido filled man exclaimed. "Well I hadn't finished my sentence. I don't want to do this here, what if they are watching?" "Well then let's give them a show," he said looking at her dead serious. "I like private shows, thank you," the short script mage began as she stood up to take her leave, "if you'd like a private show then you can follow me to the room" He quickly got up, snatched her up over his shoulder and sprinted towards their room. He didn't care about these people; they'd take care of them when the time came. He wanted and needed time with his wife and he'd fuck anyone up who stood in his way._

Once they got past the threshold, they didn't even make it to the bedroom. Gajeel dropped his petite wife onto the couch and began attacking her lips with passion and lust. Since they both had little to nothing on it had been simple to strip down. Levy was thoroughly enjoying Gajeel's hands that were teasing her all over. She moaned and squeezed his back to beg for more. The pierced man went down to her nipple and began to suck on her breast. She moaned a little louder as he played with her other nipple using his free hand. Still holding her breast he licked lower until he found her lady part. He licked down each labia nearing her clit but not yet sucking it.

It killed her; his teasing was always hard to take. The ordeal drove her body crazy! Gajeel put her leg over one of his shoulders as he began to lick, lightly, on her clit. "Gajeel!" she called out angrily as she glared at him. He chuckled, "Gihihi, you want it that bad shrimp? It didn't seem that way when we were downstairs," he was taunting her and she knew it. She kicked him as hard as her tiny leg let her and said, "Would you stop your yapping and eat me," he chuckled as he went back down to her vagina. His tongue wriggled around then he began sucking and she screamed out in pleasure. The burly man continued this for a few minutes and then brought his head back up and sucked her nipple a little more. Moving back up to her neck and then her lips, she knew he could tell she was ready and he began to slip his hard member into her. Levy felt pleasure with every inch that entered her.

Gajeel pushed in and slipped out of her lotus so effortlessly, she got lost into the movements so much so that she hadn't heard the knock at the door. Apparently, he hadn't either or he just didn't care. She went with the latter since he was able to finish in record speed while Levy for shit out of luck. The blunette got up and walked to the bedroom agitated while Gajeel put boxers on and opened the still knocking door. "I'm coming! Hold up!" but when Gajeel opened, he didn't expect what happened to happen._

They were running, they had dressed quickly and had gotten the hell out of the room. They ran, as fast as they could to get out of the villa and to the train station.

*previously*

"Lily? What's wrong?" Gajeel asked looking at his black exceed in his full body form and panting for breath as he walked in. Gajeel closed and locked the door. "We have to leave, now! Where's Levy?" Pantherlily asked in panic. "She's getting dressed. We had been in the middle of something when you got here. But what happened? What's with the abrupt need to leave and why were you in your full body form?" the iron dragon slayer was concerned and needed to know what was happening before they just up and left. "Long story short: They found me snooping, I hate to fight to get here and they could take Levy as collateral if we don't get her to safety." Gajeel got up and ran to the bedroom, "Levy?!" he yelled. "Yes?" his wife responded still agitated by their previous events. "Look we gotta go. Get the necessary things and get ready to leave," he said with the most distress. The solid script mage heard the urgency in his voice and didn't stop to ask questions, so she nodded and began packing her books and script material, not caring about clothes as much.

He went back to the living room to get Lily and jumped back when the door was busted into by the three minor minions and the lead minion. The black exceed had been in his smaller form but reverted quickly while Gajeel glared at the man from last night, "Back for more, I see," he spat out at the stronger minion when Levy walked out in shock. 'Shit' the iron dragon slayer thought, not even knowing that his counterpart had thought the same thing when she walked out into the madness.

She stood there and stared at the sight in front of her before hearing Gajeel. "Levy, go back into the bedroom and wait," he said and as she was gearing to retort she heard him finish the sentence, "Please." She sighed and mustered, "Okay, be quick." He cackled slightly and then focused on the four men in front of him. They came charging at him and Lily. The man from the previous night went for Gajeel swinging when he thought Dan, the leader of the triplets, had him distracted. He had been surely mistaken as Gajeel put an iron bar into his chest. Lily had taken care of the weaker lackeys' quicker than expected and was able to assist Gajeel with the other two.

*meanwhile in the bedroom*

"I hope this is over quick, I'm getting tense just sitting here," Levy complained to herself. Just then, Gajeel busted in the door and grabbed her hand, "Time to go," he proclaimed as they walked out of the door and crossed over the unconscious bodies. As they left, they didn't even know that this was all part of Luken's plans._

* * *

**There should be one last chapter (hopefully...), this one was def longer than the others (since you waited so long, sorry again) And thanks for reading, leave reviews! (Also excuse my grammatical errors, my friend didn't edit for me this time and I'm too lazy lol)**


	7. A Beginning to an End

I am so, so sorry this took so long everyone. I was in a real writer's block plus I was moving back to dorms and school (blah lol) Well enough jabber, here is the final chapter. I hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

*In Luken's lair*

"We're sorry sir, they got away." Itachi told Luken as he glared at the other three men behind, making sure they kept their mouths closed, in fear of furthering their bosses anger.

"No. This is great, I knew this would happen so good job" Luken said, not even looking their way as he did, "Get Celeste and tell her it's time." Itachi stared at Dan and at first glance, Dan nodded and went running to find Celeste.

"Sir, did you and Celeste plan ahead for this?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his boss.

"Of course we did! You four were pawns and you fell right into place." The sometimes flamboyant man sounded cold and dark. Itachi was furious that he was simply a pawn in the plan but said nothing further. Luken dismissed the three, as they were leaving Dan came back "Celeste got the message. She just left"

"Excellent."_

*meanwhile in an alley almost near the train station*

"What do they want? Why did they turn on us?" Lily asked rather confused.

Gajeel turned to face him then looked at Levy, "I think it's because of you…"

She looked shocked and as confused as Lily "Me? What did I do to them?!"

"Shh" the two men said in unison. "I've boosted about you enough so they you're pretty damn intelligent. Luken probably thinks you'll pick up on his bullshit and we'd be able to take him down."

"Okay, you have a point but why now?"

"There must be something he's planned out. He doesn't seem like the type of man to just attack." The black exceed continued.

"I don't care what his reason was. I am not doing this shit anymore. We are leaving."

"But weren't you that wanted to find out this crap? I know you, and you're not the one to give up on something that means a lot to you" the script mage inquired.

"There was a part that I didn't tell you. Of course, it really wasn't my fault since I forgot…" Gajeel beckoned back. "What did you 'forget' to tell me?" Levy asked glaring at him.

"You already called me out for not being one to go on wild goose chases. Well, I wouldn't have gone on this one either but fucking Salamander asked me to do it for him…"

*flashback*

"I know you aren't the one to go chasing every dragon story there is but this one has a good lead" Natsu stated confidently.

"A picture that anyone could draw isn't a good lead" Gajeel stared at him, annoyed. "Why can't you go?"

"Because this is a picture of Metalicana not Igneel so I thought you should do it and tell me if you find out anything that could lead to Igneel."

"No. Aren't you getting to old for this shit?" the iron dragon inquired.

"Maybe but I remain a curious boy on the inside I guess, or at least, that's what Lucy keeps telling me. Could you please just-"

He cut him off "Hell no, ask Wendy"

"She is still too young and besides, you're better at this stuff. Come on Gajeel, I'll never ask again" He asked with sad eyes, mimicking Levy.

He rolled his eyes, thinking 'That only works when Levy does it.'

"If I do this, you owe me, big Salamander" The man gleamed and agreed.

*flashback end*

She stared with a blank expression, processing the information given to her, before looking over to Lily "Did you know about this?"

"No, but I knew something like this had to be the case." They all gave each other a glance "Look, I apologize for this and Salamander's going to get an ass beating for putting me in this predicament. I never thought that it would go this far."

"It's alright, let's just get out of here while we can" They all agreed and began walking to the station._

"I think I'm going to be sick" the pierced man held his mouth thinking about boarding the train. "You were fine on the way up here. Wendy must have used her magic on you" his wife stated. He nodded as the train arrived and immediately stopped because the nodding made him feel worse. They boarded the train and all seemed to be going to plan until the train made an abrupt stop.

A feminine voice came on over the loud speaker "Hello passengers, this is you captain speaking. I need a, Mr. and Mrs. Redfox to come to the front end of the train or we will not be able to take you to your final destinations." Gajeel looked toward Levy then Pantherlily with an eyebrow rose. He took his wife's hand, seeing as the crowd began to get rowdy trying to figure out who was holding up the train. They went toward the front end, telling Lily to wait where he was.

Celeste turned to see them standing behind her and took the loud speaker "Thank you for your cooperation, we can now start moving. Have a great trip!"

As she put the loud speaker back down and started the train, they stared at her. "Who are you?" Levy asked first.

"I'm simply a woman looking for a good time." The woman was kind of tall, big breasted with long raven black hair. "The train will stop again in about 20 minutes, I'll need you two to come with me so we can… have a little fun"

Even though he was queasy, Gajeel was able to softly mutter "You work for Luken, don't you?"

"I do. We haven't met before, I'm Celeste" she looked him up and down like a piece of meat. Levy caught her action and stared at her rather annoyed. She really wanted to hit her with all she had but restrained herself. "Well, Celeste is it? What does Luken want?"

"He wants Gajeel to finish his mission with no extra problems and you to not get in his way" Celeste glared at her, equally as ready to bounce as Levy was. The blunette was about to let go of her husband's hand but he squeezed it and looked down at her. She smiled, then noticed how bad he was looking "Can we sit down? He doesn't do well on trains"

She motioned for them to take a seat and waited for the train to stop._

They made it to their location, Lily finding them and secretly following them. They were in a secluded forest like area. "Where are you taking us?" the tiny script mage asked.

"To Luken, where else?" the black haired script mage rolled her eyes.

They walked for a few more minutes before coming to a place that looked like an old mine. They went in and it became a secret hideout with lacrima computer screens and weapons all across the walls. It was dark and gloomy, only the multitude of lacrima screens seemed to light the place up. Luken was sitting in a chair, faced toward the screens "So glad of you two to make it, thank you Celeste for bringing our guests"

"Not a problem" she said once again looking Gajeel up and down while licking her lips. Levy hadn't noticed that time, too focused on watching the screens.

"There are camera's everywhere…" she mumbled, loud enough for Luken to hear.

"That there are. This is my town so why wouldn't I want to make sure that it stays safe" he stated, turning around and looking at them.

"So you knew where we were at all times. You led us to the train station" the blunette started putting all the pieces together.

"Yes, I lead you there, I lead you here and now Gajeel will help us or you will die" Luken looked over to Celeste who had already began, she put an enchantment around Levy before she had a chance to see it coming. "You can't leave this box until Gajeel comes back with the last part of his mission. You also can have no contact with him and he can have no contact with you."

Gajeel tried to touch Levy but got shocked, and the same happened to her. "I will go with you to make sure everything goes to plan." She ran over, taking Gajeel's arm and smiling mischievously at Levy. Luken then stated, "Once you come back with what we need, the enchantment will be broken. I do think you'll want to make this one quick."

Levy wanted to cry but didn't want to give them that satisfaction. Gajeel looked at her and mouthed, "I'm sorry but I'll be back." She nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. The raven-haired mistress and her husband walked out the lair, her arm in his. She wanted to beat the crap out of her but decided to focus her energy on trying to undo the enchantment. She didn't have all the things she needed but could suffice.

Once Luken had turned back around in his chair, Lily appeared out of the woodworks. He got closer and attempted to touch the barricade. He slipped into the area with no worries "I guess they didn't think about me" he smiled. "I'm glad, but why didn't you follow Gajeel."

"He told me to stay here and help you break this"

"How'd he say all that without you being spotted" She asked curiously, with an eyebrow raised. "It was said in little to no words but I knew what he meant"

She smiled and nodded, "Okay, I think I understand most of it. Her enchantment is similar to Freed's but not on the same caliber. I shouldn't need any books but when I break free, I'll need your help if they come after me." He nodded and looked at Luken's lacrima screens, "Look the mission must be within Luken's immediate boundaries because we can see them on the screens"

"Right, okay, let's get out of her then we can go find Gajeel"

About 30 minutes passed but Levy was able to break the enchantment. There was an underlying barrier that made it harder than initially expected but she got through it. She motioned for Lily to follow her, as they made their way to the opening three men walked inside, spotting them. "It's the wife and the cat, get them!" The men made a loud commotion, causing Luken to turn from his seat. "Don't just stand there grab them!" Lily grabbed Levy and flew up in the air "Script magic: Ice" She was able to freeze two of the men in ice. Dan, being the last one left, remembered their first encounter on the train and ran "Luken, you're on your own! I'm out!"

Luken stared at the woman as she flew in the air. The exceed put her down near him and he stood next to her, growing to his former size. Lily pinned the man down as Levy spoke "I need you to tell me exactly where they are"_

*Meanwhile*

Gajeel was walking with Celeste wrapped around his arm. No matter how many times, he pushed her off, she kept grabbing hold again. At some point, Itachi joined them and they were all going to Mavis know where. "Where is this last mission supposed to be?"

Celeste put her finger to his mouth and he moved his face away quickly. "Now, now, just keep walking. You'll find out soon enough." He sighed, thinking 'This is going to take forever. I hope Lily helped Levy escape. Until I'm sure, she's okay; I have to tough it out. For her…'

"Just up this road" Itachi spoke. They came to an empty field; Gajeel looked around, completely lost.

"What am I suppose to find in an empty field?" the iron dragon asked, feeling shit out of luck as Celeste pushed him to the center.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill a sexy thing like you but an order is an order. The original plan had been to seduce you but we figured that wouldn't have worked." she winked, building a barricade around him. "You can't leave this area or use you're magic while you're in it."

"Fuck! What about Levy?!" he exclaimed.

"You'll see her again, in the afterlife" Itachi answered coming toward Gajeel to take a swing. Gajeel began punching with brute force. They kept punching each other before the man pushed Gajeel against the barricade and it zapped him, causing him to fall to the ground.

As Celeste stood there watching, she didn't expect to get zapped in the back. Looking around confused, she sees Levy flying in the air. Lily put her down, growing in size once more, standing beside her. "What the- How the fuck did you break free?!" the raven-haired woman exclaimed.

"You enchantment was so simple, a child could undo it" The blunette winked at her as the insult rolled off her tongue.

Celeste didn't take kindly to the insult and lunged toward Levy to use sure force, the tiny mage was able to kick her off. "Lily! Help, Gajeel!" Lily ran over toward Gajeel and began fighting Itachi. The two were able to get the minions back to back. "Solid script: fire!" Levy put a fire ring around the two, to give herself time to free Gajeel. The enchantment for him was much simpler than the one Celeste created for Levy so she finished in 10 minutes. Once free, Gajeel went through the fire toward Itachi and kicked his ass. Levy let out the fire and went toward Celeste to rough her up before they tied the two up together. They dropped them off at Luken's hideout to make sure they all left them and their guild alone, for good._

*Three months later*

Everything was pretty calm, once they got back. Natsu got his ass kicked by Gajeel. Levy told Lucy everything that had happened and it was all normal. Then about two weeks after they had returned, Levy found out some interesting news.

"Gajeel it's time for my doctor's appointment"

"Alright, I'm coming shorty" He said as he kissed her forehead then bent down and kissed her stomach.

"How's our little one doing?"

"It'd be fine if Daddy would hurry up. We get to learn the sex of the baby today and Mommy is really excited!"

"Yea yea, Lily we're going!"

Lily entered the room and nodded "I'll hold down the fort. Have a good check-up Levy"

"Thanks Lily."

They walked out the door and onto the doctor. Making their way towards a new and brighter path, that included an addition to their family.

* * *

I'd like to thank all of you for sticking with me and the story. I hope you liked the ending. Review if you'd like and I'll see you on the next one! 333


End file.
